


Confrontation, Part One

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel want to celebrate her pregnancy with Gimli and Legolas as well. Then they run into someone from Tauriel's and Legolas's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown with the vile guy (mentioned in "How To Become A Mother" and "Attraction At New Year's Eve").  
> Enjoy. Comments are very much appreciated!

It was supposed to be an ordinary night out, with good food, some drinks (well, in Tauriel's case without alcohol, due to her pregnancy) and a lot of fun because Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel wanted to celebrate Tauriel's pregnancy with Legolas and Gimli as well.

Until they ran into this guy and his two friends outside a pub. Kíli would never forget how Tauriel tensed, trying to hide behind his brother and him, her fingers digging into his arm. And then, when he looked over to his cousin and Legolas, he saw a similar reaction.

On Legolas's face, pure disgust and panic was visible. And – considering what Gimli had told them about Legolas's past – Kíli understood. This was the guy who did not only rape his and his brother's girlfriend but also their cousin's boyfriend. Big, bulky, brutish, macho. The description fitted perfectly. “Please, let's go!” Tauriel whispered. Kíli nodded. She was carrying his – their! – child after all and he didn't want to endanger her or the baby. Exchanging a glance with Fíli, he saw that his brother agreed.

Then, this guy provoked them. Laughing out loud he declared, “I'd never imagined that – two of the best fucks of my life hanging out together! Tarielle and Legeloss? Am I right?” This was obvious. The names were close. He couldn't mean anyone else. Kíli could have lived with it but Gimli seemed to have a different idea. “Legolas? Is that him? The asshole who hurt you and made you bleed?” he wanted to know and Legolas simply nodded. Tauriel froze. “What did he say?” she asked sharply, turning her gaze towards her brother, understanding dawning on her face.

“Oh, shit,” Kíli mumbled. Until then Tauriel didn't know what had happened to her brother. And Legolas didn't know what had happened to her. “He did this to you too?” Legolas finally asked, scowling. Tauriel bit her lip and nodded. Legolas balled his hands into fists. “You disgusting bastard! How could you! How could you hurt my sweet and gentle sister? How could you even dare to touch her?” The guy laughed. “Dare to touch her? She was like a bitch in heat, couldn't wait to have my cock inside of her cunt!”

Kíli wrapped protectively an arm around Tauriel's shoulders, looking at his brother. She had confided in them, telling what had really happened with that guy. Fíli moved in front of them to shield her from that bastard and his insults. But Tauriel countered his claim. “Yet that doesn't give you permission to hurt anyone during sex, I told you to stop, pleaded with you, but you hit me and held me down. And that's rape!”

The guy narrowed his eyes. “Rape? I don't need to rape anyone. People are having sex with me willingly. And I like it rough, if they don't, well, then that's their problem, not mine, _Bitch_!”

Kíli saw red. Without thinking twice, he stormed towards the guy, punching him in the face. He knew that, of course, the guy and his friends would strike back, but for him it was worth it; this bastard had hurt Tauriel and now he was even taunting her. He felt how someone (surely one of the guy's friends) grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. Then the guy hit him into the stomach. It hurt like hell, especially when he heard Tauriel scream his name. He hated that he caused her to worry.

“You asshole! First you hurt my girlfriend then my little brother!” Fíli shouted, coming to his aid, attacking the guy as well, but was restrained by the guy's other friend. “Your girlfriend, _Blondie_? I thought she is together with _Pretty Boy_ here!” Saying that he punched Kíli again into the stomach, before hitting Fíli into the face, kicking him in the groin. Hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To keep the word count of this fic similar to the other parts of this series, I splitted it in two (sorry for the cliffhanger).


End file.
